


Limits

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Ice Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Riding Crops, Sounding, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire and control is necessity in the Eternal Summer. BDSM, D/s relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and Ice

Nitori flitted around the club, taking orders and charming each and every customer he served. He felt high on life and high on compliments from the Doms attending the club tonight.

He shook his pert ass a little more than necessary as he sauntered away from the tables he delivered food and drinks to. He was feeling confident and sexy for the first time in a long time.

Because the Dom he had his eye on for months had requested him to come sit with him after his shift.

He hurriedly washed his hands, put his apron away, and scurried onto the dining room floor, spotting Master Rin at the table he’d been at before. Waiting. Waiting for _him_.

He danced over, feet feeling light as a feather. The Dom looked up at him and twitched his lips upwards in a semblance of a smile. Was he nervous? Nitori had never seen a Dom get nervous.

“Hey, you.” Master Rin greeted pleasantly.

“Hi, uh, sir.” Nitori stuttered out, sliding into the booth across from Master Rin.

The Dom folded his hands under his chin, his smile a little more relaxed now.

“Just call me Rin for now, Nitori. We’re not in a scene.”

Nitori smiled back, relieved. His nervousness melted away with the clarification of what Rin wanted from him.

“Okay…Rin. You wanted to talk?”

“Yes, I did. You caught my eye and I want to know if there can be something between us.”

Nitori stammered out his response. “I-I’m really happy, b-because I’ve seen you here before, and-and I’ve always thought you were beautiful and I wanted to talk to you, but…”

“But, what, pretty thing? What stopped you?”

Nitori blushed at the endearment. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in me.”

Rin grinned widely, revealing a rather intimidating set of sharp, shark-like teeth. Did he file them or something?

“Well, I am interested. I think we can make something special between us.”

Nitori flushed even redder. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous man, this Dominant, was speaking to him, _flirting_ with him.

“I think so too, sir! Uh, I mean, Rin.”

Rin chuckled and rose from his seat. He took a step towards the booth Nitori sat on and offered his hand.

“Come with me to the back rooms. We’ll see if we work well together.”

Nitori flushed with excitement and took the offered hand.

Rin led him to the bar, where the evening shift bartender was wiping glasses down. Most patrons of Eternal Summer had left for the evening, taking their partners home to enjoy each other. Only a few lonely stragglers remained, leaving the bartender with little to do.

“Hey, Nagisa. Can I get a key to one of the back rooms?” Rin inquired.

The little blonde Dom smiled cheekily at Rin. “So, finally worked up the nerve to talk to Ai-chan, did you?”

Rin flushed redder than Nitori had been. “Shut up, you devil! Just hand over the key!”

“I bet he was being all smooth and suave with you, Ai-chan. He’s been asking about you for weeks, you know. Asking when you got off work then running away before asking you out.”

Nitori shot a look at Rin, who was doing his best impression of a tomato. “Shut your mouth, Nagisa!”

“Okay, okay, here’s the key. Room 3. Your favorite, the one with the St. Andrew’s Cross. Have fun, kids!”

Snatching the key from a giggling Nagisa, Rin re-attached his hand to Nitori’s and pulled him away from the bar, past the dimly lit dance floor, and into the hallway lined with doors, each one numbered with a set of lights outside. Rooms 1 and 2 had their lights glowing red, the rest glowed green.

Rin unlocked the room labeled “3” and pulled Nitori inside, and flipped the switch inside the door that would make the light flip from green to red, marking the room as occupied. He left the door unlocked.

Nitori examined the room. He’d been in some of the other rooms and knew each one had different features and equipment for patrons’ use, but he’d never been in this one.

Next to the door was the usual intercom that could be used to call the bar in case of emergency. There was a cabinet on the wall that Nitori knew to contain a first aid kit, for use after a scene if needed.

What made this room different from its counterparts was the large X-shaped St. Andrew’s Cross mounted on the wall, armed with adjustable straps for use by anyone of any height.

The sight of it made Nitori shiver. Would Rin fasten him to it and use one of the floggers or crops hanging on the wall? Or would he use his own hand to color Nitori’s backside?

“We need to set some rules before we get started, Nitori.”

“Oh! Right, of course. What-what should I call you?”

Rin moved towards the bed situated near the cross, sitting down on it and patting the spot beside him. He seemed to have composed himself after the embarrassment with Master Nagisa.

“Sir or Master when we’re in a scene. If this works out between us, you’ll call me sir outside of scenes too. I’m a lifestyle Dom, and I want a full time sub.”

Nitori nodded. He wanted the same thing. He wanted this lifestyle to continue past sex. It’s why he worked at the club, to find someone to give him what he needed.

 “What Master Nagisa said…”

Rin blushed again, but this time didn’t look away from Nitori.

“I usually don’t run away from subs I’m interested in, okay? Don’t-don’t get the wrong idea about me!”

Rin’s aggressive tone was ruined by the blush on his cheeks. Nitori smiled as he spoke.

“I’m flattered that you’ve been asking about me, really! And-and Doms always seem so untouchable, you know? It makes me happy that you’re not like that. It feels like I can get to know you outside of a scene.”

Rin’s lips pulled into a genuine smile, before he collected himself and returned to the subject at hand.

“What are your hard and soft limits? I’m not gonna push too much for our first time together, but it’s best to be sure.”

Nitori nodded. “Absolutely no scat or watersports. No knife play or anything that draws blood, for now at least. I’m open to most other things though. I’d rather not try any sensory deprivation for our first time, but if we keep seeing each other, then maybe we can try it. I like breath play, but it’s probably not a great place to start…”

Rin nodded, listening carefully to Nitori’s every word. “How about bondage? Personally, that’s my favorite part.”

“I’m okay with anything there, really.” Nitori’s face flushed red again. “I’ve even tried cages and mummification and really enjoyed it. It gives me focus.”

Rin smirked. “I feel like coming up with punishments for you will be a challenge.”

Nitori giggled and nodded. He was overjoyed that Rin was considering furthering their relationship past this one night.

“Okay. Most importantly, what’s your safe word?”

“Pilot fish.”

“I promise if I hear it, everything stops. I’ll always respect your boundaries.” Rin swore, teasing dropping away.

Nitori smiled and nodded. “I know you will.”

“If we continue this I’ll want you to have multiple safe words. One to slow things down but not stop entirely, and another to continue when you’re ready. But things won’t be too intense for our first time. We’ll figure it out later, alright?”

Nitori nodded in agreement.

Rin shook his head. “Not good enough. I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, sir.” Nitori quickly responded. “I’ll think of two more safe words. If-if you still want me after this.”

“I’m sure I will, Nitori. I think we’re ready to begin, don’t you?”

Nitori smiled and nodded once again.

“Then come with me.”

Rin offered his hand again and Nitori took it without hesitation. They stood and Rin turned to face Nitori, and he felt the immediate change in atmosphere. Suddenly Rin was no longer a blushing, embarrassed young man, but a powerful and sexy Dominant.

“Strip and stand with your feet shoulder width apart and your hands behind your back, boy. I want to look at you.”

Nitori obeyed, his clothes flying off, and he snapped into the requested position. Rin circled him like a shark circling its prey, scanning his exposed body.

Rin’s eyes trailed from Nitori’s small toes up his shaved calves to his slim thighs. The Dominant examined the submissive’s hardening penis and slim waist, his firmly muscled abs and arms, his narrow collarbone and shoulders.

All of him was utterly hairless besides his eyebrows and crown of grey, a practice Rin would have him keeping up. They locked eyes as Rin muttered ‘beautiful…’ to himself.

Nitori’s pride swelled at the compliment. Years spent swimming and toning his body had paid off, and Nitori felt as if all his work had paid off in the moment Rin, Sir, complimented him.

“Stand facing the cross.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Nitori walked to the mounted cross, legs shaking with anticipation. He thought Sir would be annoyed with his slow pace, but he only smirked at him, apparently pleased with his excitement.

Rin ran his hands up and down Nitori’s arms before lifting them up and pressing them against the cross. He fastened the straps around Nitori’s wrists and ankles, leaving him on tiptoes to support himself.

“Relax, boy, the cross can hold you. I don’t want you tense.”

Nitori obeyed, sagging his shoulders and letting the wall hold him up. The straps pulled at his wrists, but the cross held.

“Good. Very good.”

Pleasure flooded Nitori at the Dom’s approval. He nearly flinched when he felt a hand stroke his back. Facing the wall and relaxing his body, he couldn’t crane his neck around to see Rin. Sir. He meant sir.

The hand left him, and Nitori wanted to cry out at the loss, but Rin assured him with words rather than touch.

“I’m getting a flogger off the wall. I’m going to warm your skin with it.”

Rin returned to him and with a word of warning, “I’m starting,” struck Nitori’s back with multiple points of contact. The flogger Rin had chosen had thick, heavy straps, meant to be felt all along his back and leave bruises for later. Nitori appreciated the choice.

A second strike came, and Nitori couldn’t hold back his cry at the deep thrumming across his back. It didn’t quite hurt; it wasn’t the sharp pain that a whip brought. It was more deep penetrating bites across his back.

A third, fourth, fifth strike came, then came again until Nitori lost count. Each strike was delivered to new territory, warming his back, thighs and ass. Finally, the pleasurable torture ended, leaving Nitori buzzing with ecstasy.

“I see you enjoyed yourself.”

A hand reached around to gently stroke Nitori’s painfully hard erection. Rin jerked him, once, twice, then let him go without giving him release. Nitori groaned in disappointment.

“Not yet, pretty thing. I’m not done with you.”

Cold metal touched his cock as Sir slipped on a ring to hold back his orgasm.

Rin’s touch left him again, but Sir kept talking to him, assuring him that he was focused on the little sub.

“I’m going over to the freezer. I think you can figure out what I’m getting. It’s going to feel amazing on your hot, tight back.”

Nitori moaned, quivering with need. How could Rin know his desires so well so soon after they met? The two of them had intense chemistry, Nitori knew. He wanted this again and again with Rin. He wanted Rin as his Master.

“I’m coming back to you, boy. I’ve got something special for you. I see you shivering over there. It won’t be much longer.”

Nitori heard a clink, which he knew to be an ice cube tray being set on the nearby table.

Very suddenly, sharp cold stung his heated back. Nitori arched and cried out, and he would have come right then if not for the cock ring holding him back.

Heat and cold met as the ice melted and dripped down his skin. His sore, tight skin sung with stinging pain and pleasure. It was so different from the flogger. These bites were sharp and harsh.

Rin chuckled. “I thought you would like this. You’re quite the little pain slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, I love it!” Nitori babbled out, trying to convey his ecstasy to Rin. His Sir.

And Rin was his. Nitori was definitely keeping him.

The first ice cube melted away, leaving his back aching and wet and his penis dripping.

“We still have five to go. Think you can handle all of them?”

“Yes! I can take it just-please!”

Nitori had utterly lost his senses, and Rin adored messing his boy up like this. Because Nitori was definitely _his_.

The second cube made contact with his thighs. His legs hadn’t received as many hits as his back, and the sting was lessened. The third was touched to his ass and rubbed between his crack, chilling his tight hole, making Nitori clench up and Sir chuckle.

Sir began alternating between biting kisses from the ice and soothing, gentle kisses from his mouth. His skin was iced and warmed, stung and soothed, the sensations alternating back and forth, back and forth.

Once the last cube had melted, Nitori had been reduced to a whimpering, drooling, quivering mess of pleasure. He had gone nearly silent, only able to make sighs of pleasure and gasps of pain.

“I think it’s time I let you down from there, hm?”

Nitori rolled his head back lazily, looking at Sir as he was unhooked from the St. Andrew’s cross.

He fell back into Rin’s arms, who caught him easily, having expected him to be unable to support himself once released.

Rin scooped Nitori up, carrying him to the bed they had sat and talked on. Sir laid him down carefully on his back, the soft sheets soothing his burning, itching skin.

“You’ve been so good, boy. I think you deserve a reward. How about I let you suck me off?”

Nitori nodded and opened his mouth eagerly, tongue touching his chin, saliva dripping down his cheek. Rin grinned in pleasure at the sight. _He_ had caused this. _He_ had driven Nitori into this limp, fucked-out state without even fucking him.

Rin helped pull Nitori off his back and kneeled in front of him. Nitori fell forward, his mouth searching for Rin’s cock. As Rin stripped off his shirt, Nitori mouthed the defined abs and bit at the belt keeping him from his prize.

“Be patient or I’ll beat you with the belt you’re trying to bite.”

Nitori withdrew, considering keeping up his naughty behavior, but decided he wanted a hot cock in his mouth more than another beating.

Rin discarded his belt and jeans, allowing his throbbing sex free. Reducing Nitori to a whimpering, pleading mess had enflamed his cock to the point of pain. The sight in front of him now wasn’t bad either. Nitori writhing on his stomach, mouth open and waiting, eyes half lidded.

“Go ahead, you hungry little pain slut.”

Nitori engulfed Rin’s dick in one fell swoop, surrounding Rin in wet warmth. He groaned, bucking his hips into the heat, making Nitori gurgle and moan at once.

“You like when I choke you on my cock, boy?”

Nitori nodded as best he could with a penis in his mouth, and sucked with more fervor. He brought more flesh into his mouth until his gag reflex kicked in, so he swallowed around Rin’s cock, choking and drooling.

Rin let his head fall backwards, tangling his hands in silver hair, riding out the orgasmic feelings. Nitori was marvelous, if a bit messy, at sucking cock, and his enthusiasm for it made up for any faults.

He tightened his grip as a warning to Nitori, who pulled back as Rin shot his load. Sticky cum hit Nitori’s face, making him shut his eyes. Ribbons of white dripped down his face.

“Look at you, such a mess. Let me mess you up even more.”

Rin pushed the sub back onto the bed, face up, and carefully removed the ring around Nitori’s cock.

Knowing it wasn’t going to take much to make Nitori cum, he played with the slit in the engorged penis, stretching and rubbing the little hole. That was all it took. Rin jerked Nitori until his dick fell completely flaccid.

Unable to resist, Rin laid his mouth on the flat stomach under him, and delivered a quick, sharp bite to mark that pretty skin as belonging to him. The skin would surely be bruised tomorrow, would turn purple along with the currently red stripes across the sub’s back.

Nitori shuddered at the sensation. “Th-Thank you sir, that was…”

“Shh. You were wonderful. It was wonderful because of you.” Rin allowed a small smile to grace his face.

Nitori smiled back, eyes half lidded. “I think this means we have something special between us, sir.”

“I agree, pretty thing. I definitely agree."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai has a frightening experience and Rin loves on his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: 50 Shades of Grey is Bullshit

The precinct was nearly empty, being close to midnight, and Rin being the only officer on duty. Shouldn’t he have subordinates for crap shifts like this?

He should have delegated desk duty to someone else, but it was nearing Christmas and everybody had one sob story or another about why they couldn’t come in. Rin couldn’t prove them wrong, so he was stuck with the crap shift.

Happily, as an overworking police officer with a lot of saved up vacation time, he had managed to get the week of Christmas off, which he intended to enjoy to the fullest.

For the first time in a very long time, he had someone worth coming home to. He had someone to spend the holidays with.

He always went to Nagisa and Rei’s annual Christmas party, so he was hardly alone on Christmas Day, but it wasn’t the same as having someone of your own to spend the most wonderful time of the year with.

And now he had that someone of his own.

It had been two months since their explosive beginning.  They’d parted ways after Rin soothingly spread lotion over Ai’s tight and sore back and exchanged phone numbers.

Rin had phoned his sister to ask her advice on when it was too soon or too late to call, and she had hung up on him. So he followed his gut and called the day after, which turned out to be a blessing as Ai had the day off.

Things continued on a standard path. They explored each other’s minds, bodies and souls until they were entirely entwined in one another.

Things had only gotten better between them after Ai moved into his home, a single-story but decently sized place outside of the city he’d inherited from his parents. His sister used to share it with him, but she had moved closer to the city for her work, leaving Rin with a two-bedroom home and only one occupied bedroom.

After Ai moved in with him, they’d decided on a renovation of the home to add a soundproofed basement. Once finished, Rin and Ai moved their various bondage paraphernalia from the spare bedroom and down the stairs.

He’d renovated his house for Ai, because while Rin didn’t care one bit if their neighbors complained about the noise, Ai had been embarrassed. Rin didn’t want that blush on those cheeks unless he put it there, so he added a soundproofed basement for his beloved submissive.

And finally, _finally_ , as the clock ticked down to midnight and his replacement officer arrived, Rin left for the house that had become a home.

* * *

 

“Welcome back, sir.” Ai greeted him as Rin shut the door behind him, the boy’s eyes modestly cast to the ground and his hands clasped in front of him. He made such a picture.

“Ai, you didn’t have to stay up this late for me.” Rin scolded gently.

“I came home late, sir, then I spent too long reading. I didn’t realize it was so late until I heard you open the door.”

Rin knew that to be a lie. Ai had been waiting for his arrival at the door, he couldn’t have met him so quickly.

“Ai, I’ll have to punish you for this.”

“I know, sir. I’m so sorry, sir.” Ai’s hands wrung together, but his eyes sparkled. He didn’t seem to be very sorry at all. Well. Rin would fix that.

“Go downstairs and get me a riding crop. A heavy one, but not the heaviest we have, boy.”

“Yes, sir!” Ai skipped into action, rushing downstairs.

He had been right when he said Ai would be difficult to find punishments for. He reveled so much in pain and pleasure that most punishments only drove him to misbehave, rather than acting as a deterrent.

It wasn’t often a problem. Ai thrived in submission and hardly ever had to be punished. But Rin had learned his needs so well over the past two months. He knew what disobedience meant for his pet.

Ai returned with a riding crop of the perfect weight.

“You chose so well, pretty thing.”

Ai glowed at the praise, then once again cast his gaze down.

“Please, sir, I need this.” His voice was so quiet Rin had to strain to hear him, but heard him he did. Rin would always listen to his boy’s needs and words.

“I know, Ai. Now come with me.”

Rin led his lover by the hand to their bedroom, which was dominated by a massive bed that Rin had once enjoyed spreading out on, but now only desired to cuddle close to his boy on.

Rin ordered him to strip and lay across his lap as he sat on the bed, which Ai promptly obeyed. If Ai was truly feeling out of sorts he’d move slowly or not obey at all until Rin dragged him over his knees.

Rin gently caressed the bare skin of Ai’s back and ass now exposed to him. Lovely and soft with a single beauty mark on his lower back to match the one beneath his eye. A favorite spot of Rin’s to lick and suck.

“Tell me why you’re being punished.” Rin asked.

“Because I disobeyed you, sir.” Ai answered stiffly, promptly.

“Yes, but do you know why I told you to not wait for me?”

“No, sir.”

“Yes you do, Ai. You know the answer. Count.”

Rin suddenly swatted Ai’s bare ass, leaving a beautiful spot of red across his pale flesh.

“One! I really don’t know, sir!” Ai’s voice had gone breathy, Rin’s boy needed so badly. Which puzzled Rin. He’d far from neglected Ai as of late, so why was he so desperate to go as far as disobeying him and lying to him to get it?

“Yes you do, you just need to find it. I’ll help you find it, Ai.”

Rin swatted Ai’s backside again three more times, each punctuated with Ai’s voice counting out ‘two, three, four!’ faithfully. He would get Ai to find the answer himself. Because the riding crop wasn’t his punishment, his words were.

Ai hated searching inside himself, hated to look within to find his own answers. He always wanted Rin to answer for him, and as his Dom, Rin was happy to do so most days. But some days Ai needed to look inside himself, but was scared to do so.

And those were the days he disobeyed. He would defy Rin and receive his punishment, and Rin would guide Ai with pain, pleasure and love to help him find his answers.

“Five-because, six! Because you wanted me to take care of myself, sir!”

Rin smiled down at the boy spread over his knees.

“Yes, boy, I told you not to wait for me because I didn’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

“Seven!”

“And why did I want you to take care of yourself?”

“Eight! Because you love me, Master!”

Master. Rin wanted to come undone every time he heard that word pass Ai’s lips. He felt such power, such respect in it. It rolled off Ai’s tongue with such passion and adoration that Rin felt Ai’s love with each syllable.

“Yes, I love you. And you will take care of yourself, for you and for me.”

“Yes, Master! Nine!”

“Last one, boy.”

Rin delivered the final stroke, crisscrossing the other red marks left by the crops sharp sting.

“Ten! I love you too, Master!”

Then Ai broke down sobbing. This wasn’t unusual, as Ai only disobeyed when he needed an emotional release, but it still broke Rin’s heart to see.

He gathered the naked boy in his arms, pulling him back until Rin made contact with the headboard. He maneuvered around him until he was as naked as Ai. He pressed his boy close as he sobbed.

“What happened, Ai? What’s wrong?”

Ai sniffled and calmed his tears before replying.

“It’s going to sound silly.”

“Never. If it upsets you, it isn’t silly.”

“You make it sound so simple, sir.” Ai smiled a little at him, which Rin returned with a smile of his own, glad to see Ai cheering up.

“It is that simple to me. It upsets you, so it’s important.”

Ai blushed prettily, and Rin playfully poked at his beauty mark.

“Some guests at Eternal Summer were harassing me today.”

Rin looked at him in surprise. The members of Eternal Summer had to go through a rigorous screening process before being admitted. They needed clean criminal histories; no history of drug or alcohol abuse, no domestic violence charges especially.

Too many people entered the world of BDSM wrongly assuming it to be an excuse to beat their partners, with no respect for the rules and regulations that governed the lifestyle, or with no idea how to keep their partners safe. Eternal Summer provided a safe environment for Doms and subs alike.

“They weren’t members, just visitors.” Ai said, seeing the look of concern on Rin’s face.

The club allowed nonmembers to enter during times of low traffic, usually in the afternoon. They were forbidden from using the back rooms and had to wear bright green wristbands so the subs would know they were not screened, and not necessarily safe to go home with, and so Doms wouldn’t come on to someone with no real idea of their kind of play.

Few incidents occurred because of guests, and any that got too rowdy or too handsy with the boys were thrown out by the club’s terrifyingly muscle-bound bouncer. They never came back.

“What did they do to you?” Rin’s anger was boiling up, but he didn’t raise his voice to Ai.

“Just stupid comments. Cat calling me. Some of the usual stuff, calling us freaks. Master Nagisa kicked them out when one of them tried to grab me. I didn’t know he could be that scary when he’s angry.” Ai shuddered a bit at the memory.

Rin rubbed his arms soothingly. “Dammit, I should have been there. I’d do a lot worse than throw them out for upsetting you.”

Ai soothed him with a kiss to his lips and a hand on his cheek.

“It’s just…something they said.”

Rin figured that wouldn’t be enough to get Ai into such a state. He hugged his boy close and listened.

“They were saying that…that I looked weak. That they could…could snap me like a twig, one of them said.”

Rin started. That was a hell of a lot more than harassing his lover, that was an outright threat.

“Did you tell Nagisa this? Or the bouncer? Or anyone else?”

“No, I…I didn’t think it was a big deal at the time, sir, but then…”

“Then?” Rin prompted.

“One of them was waiting around outside the club when my shift ended. The one who grabbed at me. He tried to follow me.”

“ _What?_ Ai, this is serious!”

“I know, and it scared me. I went into a store and he followed me in. He pretended to look around and I walked back out. I went back to the club and asked Master Nagisa to give me a ride home, and he did.”

“But you didn’t tell him why?”

“No, I-I didn’t want him to think I was being stupid.”

“Ai, you were followed by a man that had been harassing and grabbing at you earlier. You were not being stupid, you were being safe. Which I am so grateful for.”

“It bothered me more, that-that they called me weak. I’m not, am I?”

Rin shook his head, nuzzling the grey locks on his chest.

“Ai, you are the strongest person I know. You put all your faith and trust in me, your life in my hands, and trust that I will do right by you. It takes incredible strength to seek what you need, to trust someone so completely. No sub, especially not you, is weak. Far from it.”

Rin pulled his boy closer, pressing his face into silver hair, stroking his hands up and down that pale, soft flesh.

Rin noticed Ai’s legs prickled him slightly when they rubbed against him. He’d need to shave his boy soon.

Actually, he’d do it now.

“Ai, come with me.”

Rin didn’t give him the option to refuse as he lifted Ai into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He settled his lover on the edge of the bath and turned away to gather the shaving kit.

Rin and Ai both preferred using a straight razor above any other kind. Rin liked it because it provided a closer shave and he was better at using it due to practice. Ai liked it because it felt dangerous.

Ai had turned to place his feet in the bathtub, knowing what Rin intended to do.

Rin gently lathered up the pale legs, reaching around Ai and pressing his naked chest against his back.

He slid the straight razor across Ai’s skin, neatly slicing the short hairs off. Ai shuddered, the cold rim of the bathtub pressing into his reddened ass, feeling owned and loved as Rin did what he pleased with his body.

Rin shaved away whatever little hair Ai had on his body, and Rin washed away the shaving gel with a warm spray of water.

They tucked in for the night, Ai feeling refreshed and clean after his shave and shower, and Rin kept him held close as they slumbered.

* * *

 

The next day was the first day of Rin’s week of vacation, and he knew Ai had the next two days off, which he planned on spending at home with Ai in heavy submission. He shivered at the thought, planning his methods of dominating his little sub, of giving him his sense of safety back after his frightening night.

Ai, as always, awoke at seven in the morning, but was surprised to find his Master absent from their bed. He was also absent from the entire upstairs.

Ai shook thoughts of his Master away, knowing he’d turn up when the smell of breakfast baited him. Which was his duty to prepare.

Ai got to frying and scrambling eggs and throwing bacon and sausages into a pan. His Master was a bit of a carnivore.

Only once the table was set with a hearty breakfast and coffee did Rin appear from downstairs. He found Ai kneeling next to the dining chair, awaiting his Master.

“Good morning, sir. I made you bacon and sausages with scrambled eggs and coffee.”

Rin smiled at him as he sat down, patting his lap. Ai smoothly stood from his kneeling position and swung his legs over Rin’s, settling his sore backside on the offered lap.

“Good morning, Ai.”


	3. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ai experiment with some new toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where'd the plot run off to? Oh, well.

A weekend of heavy submission. It had been a long time since their schedules had matched and allowed them a weekend together. Even when they did, Rin always had to worry about being called into the precinct.

They kept themselves satisfied with plenty of intimacy after their shifts had ended and they had each other alone. However, they hadn’t been able to explore deeper submission in quite some time.

But not this weekend. Both of them were free and clear for two full days.

Once they had eaten breakfast, Rin pulled Ai along with him into the shower, letting his boy bathe him and bathing him in return until they were clean and refreshed.

Then it was straight downstairs for the two, neither bothering to dress.

The dungeon was a thing of beauty. A four-poster bed stood as the centerpiece, perfect for tying Ai up on. He looked lovely spread eagle across the satin sheets. Mounted on one wall was a St. Andrew’s cross, modeled after the one Ai had so enjoyed at Eternal Summer.

On a second wall was a cabinet that Rin knew to be filled to the brim with riding crops, floggers, cock cages, sounds, and more for use on his boy.

Rin led Ai to the four-poster and spun him around so that he held him to his chest, Ai’s back to the bed.

“Are you ready for our weekend, pretty thing?”

Ai smiled and nodded. “Very much, Master. It’s been so long since we’ve had so much time together.”

“Lay down then, and I’ll get some fun things for us to play with.”

Ai obeyed and spread himself out on the sheets, feeling sexy and shameless, as his Master always made him feel.

Rin rifled through the cabinet of toys until he found what he wanted, and returned to his spread-eagle lover. He deposited his armful on the bedside table and admired the view.

Ai had shut his eyes in relaxation, his arms and legs splayed out, not a single tense muscle on him.

Rin didn’t allow him to open his eyes before covering his face with a blindfold. Ai didn’t flinch as his sight was cut off.

Rin pulled the lax arms up until they touched the wood, and strapped the padded leather cuffs attached to the posters around Ai’s wrists. His ankles received the same treatment, leaving him spread and trapped.

He briefly considered a ball gag he’d retrieved, but decided against putting it in Ai’s mouth. He wanted to hear his sub scream out his pleasure.

Rin loomed over the trapped submissive, looking upon his work with pleasure.

“I have something to warm you up a little. Want to give it a try?”

Rin reached for a special item on the bedside table and dragged it across Ai’s skin. “Can you guess what it is?”

“It feels like wax, sir…” Nitori gasped.

“Good boy. Want to try it out?”

Ai nodded, and Rin grinned. They’d never used hot wax before, but Rin had experience with it from past subs. The candle he held was made of wax mixed with mineral oil, making it softer and melted at a low temperature, keeping it from being too hot when it met Ai’s skin.

Ai’s trust in him made his soul sing. He’d make Ai’s body sing in return.

Rin struck a match and lit the candle and placed it in a glass holder, letting the wax melt away until there was enough in the jar to drip onto Ai’s skin. While he waited he straddled Ai and stroked the pale expanse of skin before him, pinching the pink nipples and slapping the thighs gently.

Ai started when the first drop of bright red wax hit his belly, the temperature just at the border between painfully hot and pleasurably warm. It confused and elated Ai’s senses.

“Mm, Ai you look lovely like this. All colorful and pretty.”

More heat made contact with his stomach, then dribbled up until it hit the center of his chest. The liquid wax dripped down his sides and hardened before hitting the bed. The wax on his chest slid to the sides, and made his nipples flare with heat.

He’d never done this before. He’d never had a Dom for more than a day, and he’d never trusted them enough to pour candle wax on him. But trusting Rin felt so natural, so easy, and he was happy he saved this experience for Rin, his Master, alone.

“I should get more candles with different colors. Make a rainbow on you. Your skin’s so pale and pretty, like a canvas.”

Ai smiled at the compliment, before gasping as more wax was dribbled onto his nipples.

“I think that’s enough of that.” Rin declared before blowing out the candle.

Rin shifted up again, reaching for a new toy on the bedside table. A small leather roll, containing Ai’s favorite thing to play with.

“You’ll love this, Ai. It’s your favorite.”

Ai’s breath picked up, his excitement mounting. He hadn’t been expecting such a treat from Rin so soon. But he knew his Master well enough to guess his intentions. Rin must be planning to drag this out and wanted to give Ai something he loved before pleasurably torturing him.

Rin unrolled the leather, revealing a series of tiny to increasingly larger rods of metal.

He selected the smallest of the rods and stroked the cold metal against Ai’s rock hard erection. His sex twitched in response, and Ai let out a groan.

Rin wasted no time in lubing up the metal and puckering the slit in Ai’s penis. He slipped the first bit of the sound into Ai’s sex, pressing it deeper and deeper.

Ai moaned and wanted to thrust up into the burn in his dick, but his spread position gave him no leverage to do so. His pleasure and pain were Rin’s to control.

Rin let go of the sound, letting it fall into place inside Ai’s penis, the little ball on the end of the rod stopped it from falling in too far.

The suddenly increased burning tightened Ai’s abs and made him gasp and writhe as much as his bound body could manage.

Rin stroked the hard flesh and the slit stretched around the thin rod, preparing for bigger things to come.

“Ready for more, Ai?”

Ai nodded enthusiastically, the burn in his cock becoming more subdued by the second, making him itch for more. The pressure disappeared, to be quickly replaced by a stronger fire down his shaft. Rin had skipped a size, Ai could tell.

Rin had, indeed, skipped up a size in rod, deciding that Ai was too hot and bothered to go slow. He repeated the process, letting the rod slip down into the tiny hole, stretching it to its limit.

Ai could barely stand the pressure and the burning in his slit and cock. He wanted to explode but the tiny rod in his dick prevented him.

Rin watched as Ai writhed and shook with pleasure and pain, enjoying the sight while it lasted. He would wait until Ai was driven mad then grew used to the feelings, and then he’d continue with his devious plans.

Once Ai had adjusted the size of the rod was upped, again and again, until the rod inside him was nearly the size of his pinky finger.

Ai had been reduced to whimpering out his pleasure, twitching at every brush against his skin.

 “I’m not done with you, Ai. Not by a long shot.”

Ai whimpered again, past words and coherency.

Rin reached out again, grasping the next device that would torment Ai in the best way.

He let it slide across Ai’s skin, letting the cool metal flick against the spots of skin exposed between the slicks of dried wax that remained on the pale flesh.

“I need to get all this wax off you, Ai. And I’ll use this to do it.”

The sleek silver knife glinted in Rin’s hand, and he enjoyed the play of white and red reflected in the metal from Ai’s waxy form.

Ai shuddered, but his safe word felt far from necessary. He knew Rin wouldn’t hurt him in any way Ai didn’t want, and to be entirely honest, Ai wouldn’t mind if Rin nicked him with that knife a little.

The knife scared most of Rin’s past subs away. He’d told them he played hard, but few appreciated just how hard he meant before the knife came out to play.

Ai had allowed him to press the sharp metal to his skin and had sighed in pleasure. He’d moaned when Rin had cross hatched his sides with little cuts.

Ai truly was meant for him.

The knife slid gently under the red wax, and Rin flicked upwards to pull it away from the white skin. It came away easily, having completely dried at this point.

As the knife pressed against his skin for a second, third, and fourth time, Ai had the temptation to buck upwards and make it draw blood. He didn’t though, letting Rin do as he pleased with his body, knowing Rin would give him ultimate pleasure.

The wax was removed bit by bit until Ai’s skin was once again a clean expanse of white. The flesh was reddened a bit from the heat of the wax, but he had no real burn marks, much to Rin’s satisfaction.

“Remember when I cut you up here?” Rin asked as he traced the knife along Ai’s sides beneath his chest. “I think you’d look lovely with some corset piercings along here, all laced up and pretty.”

Ai nodded. “If it would please you, Master.”

“Good answer, boy. It would please me.”

Rin tapped the skin with the point of his knife. “Here. And here. And here.”

He tapped out and announced twelve spots on his skin, two columns of six, then repeated the process on the other side.

“I’d like that very much. Maybe tomorrow.”

Rin leaned away again to put away the knife, to Ai’s disappointment, which faded when the next object was brushed against his skin.

It was hot, heavy, and smelled of sex. Rin’s cock, brushing against his thighs and ass.

“I think we’ve had enough of a prelude, don’t you?”

Ai nodded enthusiastically.

“Then we’ll get to the main event. And after, I have a very special present for you.”

Ai wanted to ask, but held his tongue, knowing Rin wouldn’t want him speaking without being asked a question.

Rin lubed up his fingers and penetrated Ai’s ring of muscles with a single digit before adding a second. He scissored his fingers to prepare Ai for what was to come, enjoying his little sounds of pleasure.

Rin dearly wanted to press his entire fist into that tight heat, but he wanted to save that activity for another, very special night. He resisted, pulling his fingers away, leaving Ai feeling empty. But not for long.

Rin swiftly penetrated Ai’s insides with his lubed cock. They’d long since abandoned protection once they’d decided to become exclusive and had tested clean, now needing nothing between them when they made love.

Rin snapped his hips forward into the wonderful heat, making Ai moan and thrash against his bindings.

“Be still, Ai. Let me make love to you.”

Ai stilled at the command, doing as his Master bid. He sagged into the bed, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Rin reached forward to wrap his fingers gently around Ai’s throat, restricting his breath, only a little. Ai gasped and moaned, the deprivation of air increasing his pleasure tenfold.

Rin kept up his brutal pace, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. Just before he felt his orgasm crescendo, he removed the sound inside Ai’s sex, letting him explode into oblivion. Rin followed him soon after, filling Ai with his seed.

Rin pulled away from his lover, letting his cum drip from the puckered hole and fall onto the bed sheets. He released Ai from the cuffs, who immediately curled around him once free. The blindfold was removed and discarded off the side of the bed.

Rin pulled the submissive close, incredibly pleased with his performance.

“Later today or tomorrow.” Rin declared. “We’ll go see Haru and get that corset piercing done.”

Ai smiled at his Master. “I’d like that very much, sir.”

“Good. Don’t forget, I have a present for you.”

“I haven’t forgotten, sir. But I can wait for it as long as you want me to.”

“As happy as that makes me, I want to give it to you now.”

Rin reached across to the bedside table for the final unused item Rin had set on it. A small box.

Ai had leaned up in bed and was kneeling with his head bowed. Rin tapped his chin to make him look up and handed him the box.

Ai opened it cautiously, not daring to hope it was what he desperately wanted it to be. The contents were revealed to his eyes, giving him the greatest gift he could have asked for.

A metal, silver collar sat inside a bed of red satin. It was made of a series of interlocking X’s with a tiny blue stone the color of the ocean set at the center of every X. Hanging from the front was a chain link meant for attaching a leash to.

Engraved into the metal of one of the X’s were the words, ‘Property of Rin.’

“Master, oh, Sir, I…”

Ai choked on his words, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I want you to have this to always remind yourself that you’re mine, and I’m yours, completely.”

Ai sobbed in joy, wanting nothing more than to be owned by this wonderful man that had decided that fateful night in the club that he was worth his time.

Rin rubbed at Ai’s cheeks, wiping away his tears, and kissed him firmly on his lips, tasting salt and underlying sweetness that belonged to Ai alone.

“Thank you Master. Put it on me?”

Rin smiled and nodded. He removed the collar from it satin bed and pressed it to Ai’s throat. He linked it together in the back, it fitting snug against Ai’s skin without choking him.

“I love you, Ai.”

“I love you too, Master.”

It had already been an incredible day. And it wasn't even noon yet.


	4. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai gets pierced and Nagisa gets pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundament is a neat word.
> 
> Also, my firstborn to anyone who wants to draw Nitori with corset piercings.

Rin proved too impatient to wait to bring Ai to Watercolor and get his corset piercing done. They dressed quickly and went out into the world, Rin securing the collar around Ai’s throat and a set of heavy leather bracelets on his wrists.

The little bell above the door chimed merrily as they entered, the familiar sight of Makoto at the front desk greeting them.

“Oh, Rin and Nitori! It’s good to see you again!”

Makoto’s cheer was infectious, and Rin couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Nitori seemed just as cheered, returning the welcome with a greeting of his own.

There was no sign of Haru, which didn’t surprise Rin. When he wasn’t tattooing or piercing someone he was sketching in a back room or enjoying solitude in some dark corner.

Haru had once been a sub of Rin’s, but their relationship didn’t last long. Haru had no interest in testing his tolerance for pain while Rin found great pleasure in pushing his subs’ boundaries. They simply hadn’t been compatible.

Soon after they terminated their contract Haru had found Makoto, a Dom with no interest in pressing the limits of pain and instead valued taking care of his subs completely and wholly, something Haru desperately needed in his life.

Haru made his appearance once small talk had trickled out and the pair stated their business.

“You should know before you do this,” Makoto started, “corset piercings aren’t meant for long term wear. If this is for a scene or for play you should remove them once the scene is over. There’s a high risk of rejection, scarring, and infection with surface piercings like this.”

Ai nodded and followed Haru to the back room, smiling a little at his fellow sub. Haru didn’t return the look, but nodded in acknowledgement.

“Hey, Haru.” Rin greeted casually.

“Sir.” Haru returned shortly.

Ai felt a flash of jealousy as Haru said the word. He knew it was irrational, he was only respecting Rin as a Dom, and Haru was happily committed in a relationship of his own, and Rin had made clear his adoration of Ai. Still, he knew they were close and had been intimate in the past, and it was difficult to forget that.

Ai was sat down in the chair meant for tattooing and piercing, Rin settling down at his side.

“I’ll use surface jewelry to do the piercing.” Haru explained as Ai stripped his shirt off. “They can last up to nine months, but you shouldn’t have them in that long.”

Ai nodded. “It’s pretty popular with the subs at Eternal Summer to get corset piercings right now. I’ve heard a lot about them.”

Haru nodded. “So be careful with them, and take them out if they get irritated.”

Ai grasped his Master’s hand as the piercings, ten in each side, penetrated his skin one by one. The pain was nothing he hadn’t experienced before and had happily taken, so the experience wasn’t hard to get through. Still, the context made it much less pleasurable than anything his Master did to him.

Once Haru was done, Rin moved to the various chains and ribbons on display, contemplating which would look best against his pale skinned submissive. He wanted something dark that would stand out against Ai’s white skin.

He selected a sultry silk ribbon the color of blood. The corset piercings were threaded through the two columns of five on each side and Rin felt his desire for his lover fire up with a passion. The red reminded Rin of the blood Ai had trusted him to draw from his body. An erotic rush of power came with the memory.

“Master?” Ai’s sweet, gentle voice pulled Rin from his musings. His fantasies were also his reality, and he had an adorable sub to take home and make love to.

Makoto firmly reminded him that the piercings shouldn’t be played with for a full week, and if they saw any sign of infection they needed to remove the piercings and get medical attention.

Rin would take care of his sub. No harm would come to Ai. Unless he asked for it.

* * *

 

Once they were back home, Rin had Ai strip down to nothing, and circled his sub, inspecting the new piercings intimately.

The red that crisscrossed over Ai’s skin set Rin’s belly and groin ablaze. The silk gently teased Ai’s skin, making him feel tight and hot without Rin laying a hand on him. This was going to be delightful torture for them both.

“I don’t want to play right now, Ai. I just want to make love with you and see those pretty ribbons rub on you.”

Ai swallowed, prick already hardening with only Rin’s words and the soft silk on his skin. The ribbon had been threaded loosely, so they didn’t pull on his piercings, seeing as it would hurt a bit too much at this early stage.

Ai couldn’t wait for the threads to be tightened, for his skin to be stretched and teased.

But for now, he’d settle for the soft sensations and the admiring gaze of his Master.

After inspecting his sub to his satisfaction, Rin approached the freshly pierced boy and ran his fingers gently across the silk strands.

“ _Lovely,_ ” he muttered, before gripping the smaller hand and pulling them into their bedroom.

He laid Ai down on the sheets and kissed his lips before exploring the rest of his boy with his mouth.

He avoided the piercings for fear of irritating them at this early stage, but every patch of skin Rin could reach with his lips was kissed, licked, and sucked. Ai would have a motley variety of hickeys come tomorrow.

Rin wrapped his hand around Ai’s quickly thickening erection and pumped gently, using precum to smooth his touch.  Ai groaned at the touch, thrusting into the warmth of the hand encompassing his erection, voicing his pleasure.

Rin used his other hand to tweak  Ai’s pebbled, pale nipples, making Ai gasp and squirm.

Rin moved upwards to lick and suck at the pink nubs. Ai wanted to wrap his hands up in Rin’s hair, but resisted, knowing Rin would want him to wait until he was told to move. So he lay back and took everything Rin had to give.

Rin kissed his way down until he reached Ai’s groin, indulging in licking the erect cock before moving between Ai’s thighs. Ai gasped and shuddered when Rin’s tongue traced a wet path up his thigh before touching his fundament.

Ai squirmed as the wet appendage explored his ass and thighs, thrusting into the tight ring of muscles before retreating to suck on pale skin.

Ai was lost in the feelings until he felt Rin tugging at him, pulling him up and holding him close. He expected for Rin to slide into him as he settled Ai onto his lap, but instead he turned Ai around so he faced the standing mirror besides their bed. With his wanton body in full view, Rin slid into the saliva soaked passage.

Rin watched Ai’s face in the mirror, saw his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“No, Ai. I want you to see what I see.”

Ai slowly opened his eyes as his prostate was hammered from behind and his dick leaked thick, white fluid. Ai watched the ribbons flutter on his skin from the upwards and downwards momentum. He saw Rin’s thick cock sliding in and out of him as he bounced.

He couldn’t help his pride swelling up as he saw himself. Rin locked his burning, desire-filled eyes with his own in the mirror and Ai smiled through his gasps of pleasure.

Rin smiled back, then increased the force with which he thrust into his lover. Ai’s hands gripped the legs beneath him for balance as he felt his strength give and his pleasure reach a crescendo.

Ai released shortly before Rin did, spurting white threads across his stomach and chest as his ass was filled with Rin’s seed.

Rin flopped them over to the side, slowly pulling out of his sub once they were lying on the bed. He tapped a finger against the quivering and leaking hole, making Ai shudder.

“You see it, Ai?”

“Yes, Master. I see it.”

* * *

 

Rin couldn’t restrain the desire to show off his submissive to the patrons of Eternal Summer, and Ai would be returning to work soon where he would be required to cover his pretty skin appropriately. He had to act now.

So, after showering, lacing the corset piercings again and decorating Ai’s throat with his collar, the pair drove to the BDSM club.

Eternal Summer respected its patrons’ privacy, and paying members were permitted use of the indoor parking, allowing subs to be pulled along naked and on leashes into the club without prying and judgmental eyes on them.

Ai wasn’t naked, but a leash had been attached to his collar, and he was pulled as he followed his Master.

The bouncer recognized them both and let them in with little fanfare. Rin noted as they entered that Nagisa was absent from his usual place behind the bar and another man was wiping down the counter and serving drinks, but he quickly dismissed it from his thoughts, figuring his old friend was attending to management duties in his office.

They showed themselves to a booth wherein Ai settled into his Master’s lap and one of Ai’s coworkers appeared to take their order.

“We’ll take the appetizer platter to share, please.” Rin grunted at the waiter, who wasn’t discouraged in the least by Rin’s gruffness.

The chipper redhead wrote their order down then bounced away merrily, shaking his ass for Rin’s benefit, which was ignored in favor of kissing Ai and fiddling with his shirt.

“I want you to strip, pretty thing. I want everyone to see your new decorations.”

Ai smiled and nodded, stripping off his shirt and moving to remove his pants as well, feeling emboldened.

Eyes drew to their booth as Ai spread himself out on top of the table, naked and smiling, on his stomach, his head supported by his folded hands beneath his chin. His eyes fell to half-mast as he gazed at his shocked Dom.

“Where’d this come from, Ai?”

Ai blushed before answering.

“I feel really good right now, with you, and with these…” He gestured to his piercings. “It feels like…like no matter who looks at me, you’re the only one that’s under my skin.”

That was half the truth. He loved having Rin’s piercings on his skin, marking him. He loved the way Rin looked at him. Most of all, though, he’d seen himself in that mirror, wanton and well-fucked, and had seen Rin’s eyes overflow with desire as he gazed at Ai’s body.

It made him feel like he was the sexiest sub in the world.

Rin grinned in pride at his little sub.

“I’ll admit, I like this. Everybody here can see how sexy you are, but I’m the only one that gets to have you.”

To prove his point, Rin leaned forward and ran a hand along the skin of Ai’s bared back. He couldn’t quite reach the tight little ass, so he ran his hand upward again to the pretty face and stroked the red lips.

A pink tongue darted out to lick at the finger. Rin grinned at him and his cat-like action.

“You’re something else, pretty thing.”

Rin knew Ai was drawing a lot of lustful stares, but couldn’t bring himself to be jealous. He knew it was him Ai would be coming home with. He was the one Ai called his Master. Every desire-filled glance only emphasized how blessed Rin was.

“Mmm. Maybe we should take advantage of your new found confidence and go to the group room?”

Ai blushed brighter. The group room was for satisfying exhibitionism or gangbanging kinks that went too far for the main area of the club. Nudity was normal to see, but intercourse had to be kept to the private rooms or the group room.

“I…I think I’d like that. I’ve never done anything in front of people before…But I’d like to try it with you.”

Rin’s lustful grin was tempered into an adoring smile. Ai wanted to push his boundaries with him, trusted him enough to go beyond his past experience into unknown territory, and that made Rin fall a little more in love with the boy.

“Okay. Let’s eat and cuddle for a while to calm your nerves, then give it a try.”

Ai smiled and wiggled on top of the table. “May I stay here, Master? I feel…kinda sexy.”

“You look more than kinda sexy, Ai. You can stay there as long as you like.”

And stay there he did. The redheaded waiter returned with their order, a variety of fingers foods meant to be fed to bound and immobile subs.

Rin popped bruschetta and canapés into Ai’s mouth and left his fingers lingering in the warm, wet passage a little longer than necessary. Once the food was swallowed, Ai would open up his mouth to request more, like a baby bird.

Their plate was cleared and the waiter returned to remove it. Rin caught him admiring Ai’s ass as he walked away. Before, he’d want to gouge anyone’s eyes out that looked at Ai like that. Now, it only made him swell with pride.

Rin leaned back and stroked Ai’s face with gentle fingers. “Do you want to go to the group room, baby?”

“Yes, I do. I need you, Master.”

Rin grinned wider, both lecherously and joyously. Ai smoothly slid from the table top as Rin stood. He gripped Ai’s leash and they walked toward the closed double doors that led to the group room.

* * *

 

Nagisa calmly set the phone into its cradle, even though he felt an intense desire to slam it home and possibly throw it against a wall. He leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

He’d been on the phone with the mayor of the city, who had called to complain that his son had been thrown out of his establishment for harassing one of his employees. He swore that there must have been a misunderstanding, and that the employee in question must be at fault. He'd demanded both the club and Ai apologize for their actions, and that his son be allowed into the club again.

He had no idea the pervert he’d tossed out of his club had been the New York mayor’s son. Not that it would have made a difference. He had groped his employee and friend without consent and had to be removed from the premises.

Nagisa wasn't stupid. He could guess what had scared Ai so badly the night he'd requested Nagisa drive him home. He'd seen the shadow lurking outside the club as they'd driven away.

This was a headache he didn't need. But he wouldn't be bullied. If he showed weakness, the legal system would drown the club they considered a stain on the city, and the refuge he had built for the people the world considered abnormal would be gone. The man that had harassed and stalked his friend would be free to do as he pleased. Nagisa wouldn't allow threatening his friend to go unpunished.

He leaned forward and gripped the phone again, painting on a sunny smile. Nagisa was accustomed to his club coming under legal and social fire, due to its controversial nature. This wouldn't be any different.

He had a phone call to make.


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new point of view

The group room had dim lighting and writhing bodies in every corner. Ai felt his nerves build, but a soft squeeze on his hand swiftly calmed him. Master would take care of him, and would never hold it against him if he had to safeword.

“I want you spread out and exposed. I want everyone to see what I get and they don’t.”

Ai couldn’t help the shiver of excitement. He’d never been willing to indulge in exhibitionism with any former Dom of his. They’d been good men that he felt safe and comfortable with, but they’d never made him feel as loved and worshipped as Rin did.

Every unoccupied eye was on them as they entered. Ai had been a sub at the club for years and had made his rounds with the Doms, and Rin had done the same with the subs. They were both well-known and popular, and they could feel the excitement when it became clear that they were there to put on a show.

Though he wouldn’t mind giving the men here jacking off material, every stare felt like an extension of his Master’s gaze. They were there to enhance the experience, not make it. This was about him and Sir, and the others were accessories.

Rin led him to a corner of the room lit by a spotlight, illuminating a sex swing hanging from the ceiling. Ai wouldn’t be able to hide a thing there, and instead of fear he felt joy that Rin was so proud of him that he wouldn’t hide him away in one of the darkened corners.

They walked into the spotlight and Rin briefly inspected the swing to decide what position would best display his boy.

He lifted Ai’s hands above his head and locked padded cuffs around his wrists, the soft fur lined leather keeping his skin from chafing. His piercings were revealed to all the eyes on them, and Ai heard a few gasps of surprise and pleasure at the sight. He was a claimed man, and everyone knew it.

The straps were adjusted until his arms were taught above his head and his heels were lifted from the ground so only his toes were supporting his weight.

Rin relieved the pressure as he lifted Ai’s knees up and forward, attaching his ankles to additional straps and pulling them up and out until his thighs were spread apart and he hung helpless. The soft, buttery leather gave just enough to keep him as comfortable as he could be, and the fur on the inside of the cuffs kept his skin unharmed.

He heard mumbles of approval as he heard Rin moving around him to inspect the paraphernalia on the walls of the dungeon, carefully deciding what best to pleasure his sub with. Ai patiently waited, not squirming or twitching at all in his bondage.

Suddenly, sight was cut off as Rin covered his eyes with a leather mask and a spider gag was placed in his mouth. His lips were stretched to the sides and his tongue was left free, but the stretch on his mouth kept him from making any noises besides desperate moans.

He felt a soft cloth being pressed into each hand, and Rin leaned close to his ear.

“The left one is the yellow cloth and the right one is the red cloth, okay?”

Ai nodded, knowing without having to be told that the yellow was for telling Rin to slow down and the red one was effectively his safeword while he couldn’t speak.

He felt a tug on his throat, and realized his leash was being pulled upwards and attached to the swing’s structure. His collar pressed into his esophagus, making it just a little harder to breath.

His bondage complete, he heard Rin walk around him, inspecting his work. Ai knew he’d be looking at him with lust in his blood colored eyes, and it made him harden.

A gentle hand stroked his sides, tugging lightly on the corset ribbons. The flesh of his ass was gripped tight, kneaded and pulled until the skin was loose and pliable. Then the hand came down hard.

Ai managed a wet moan through the spider gag as his backside was repeatedly struck until he was red and tight.

Then the strikes ceased and Rin once again gently kneaded the heated skin, soothing the burn until the stinging left behind only a deep throbbing.

He was given a moment’s reprieve as he heard his Master move away from him to collect something. The crowd watching gasped and a few chuckled, making Ai wonder just what was coming.

“Take a deep breath, boy.”

Ai obeyed, tensing up without meaning to. Then a tight pinch clamped onto his nipple, followed by the same sensation in the other. The clamps bit hard into his skin, making him groan in pain.

“Just breath, boy, and it’ll fade.”

It faded, just as Sir said it would, and the sharp sting became a deep throbbing that made him feel hyper focused and craving more.

“Ready, boy?”

Ai nodded, moaning again through his gag. The spectators cheered their approval of his endurance.

His cock was stroked slowly as something slick and heavy was inserted into his anal passage. A dildo, or possibly a plug, Ai couldn’t tell, but the stretch on his ass was significant. The lubrication made the insertion easier.

He felt a wide stopper at the end of the object in his anus, indicating it to be a plug and that it would be staying there for some time.

Warmed metal and leather touched his cock as his sex was harnessed into an obscene contraption that Ai wished he could see, because he’d never felt anything like it on his cock before.

A metal ring circled his tip and a leather strap lead down his cock and attached to harness that spread his balls apart and hugged him tightly to keep him from coming.

The crowd cheered their approval of the display. With his thighs parted as they were, Ai knew they’d see everything Rin did to him, and it made him shudder.

“Are you okay, love?” Rin questioned. Ai was touched that Sir was so focused on him that he’d seen his little shiver.

Ai nodded and he felt his Master move behind him, trailing a hand over his skin as he went, making sure Ai knew where he was.

His hand moved to Ai’s ass and the plug was suddenly removed, only to be replaced with one that stretched him even more.

“I’m going to flog you now, love.” Sir whispered in his ear.

Ai nodded once before the flogger came down on his back, making him moan through his stretched lips. He felt the pain deep in his spine, more of a thudding feeling than a sting. The flogger must have had large, thick straps. Ai could picture them striking his back again and again.

His back was struck again and again, each thud echoing through Ai’s suspended body. He moaned, saliva dripping down his chin. He wanted to come desperately, but the contraption on his cock prevented him physically, and he hadn’t been given permission to do so.

Ai could hear sounds of skin on skin, knowing that their spectators were bringing themselves to pleasure at the site of them.

The strikes slowed, then stopped completely, and his Master was at his side again.

“You did so well, boy. I’m going to let you down now.”

Ai almost groaned in disappointment, but quickly realized that Rin wanted him alone so they could continue with the more intimate parts of their scene. This had only been a warm up, and the main event would happen in the comfort of their own home. His Master wasn’t going to push him into public sex just as he was opening up to the idea of public scenes at all.

The crowd applauded the scene as Rin carefully undid his bondage, releasing his aching and engorged cock and filled balls from the harness and removing the spider gag and mask, the butt plug pulled out.

“Take a deep breath,” Rin ordered, which Ai obeyed, and Rin removed the nipple clamps, both at once.

He held back his scream as blood rushed back into the pinched nubs. He knew full well the feeling would soon fade, but that didn’t make it easier in the moment.

Rin didn’t allow his feet to touch the ground, instead carrying him out of the group room, which Ai was grateful for as his legs felt like jelly at the moment. He hadn’t reached his subspace, but the intensity of the eyes on him as he was bound and flogged made him feel both keyed up and weak kneed at once.

He knew eyes followed them as they left the club, but Ai cared nothing for them. He heard someone, Momotarou probably, inquire if Ai was alright. Rin assured him he was fine, just relaxed, and they continued on.

He was less so placed in the car as poured into it, his muscles feeling loose and his mind filled with excitement and joy. He held his Master’s hand as they drove home in blissful silence, no word needing to be exchanged between them while the anticipation built.

Once home, Ai had regained use of his legs and walked himself in from the garage, led by his leash in his Master’s hand. They went to the bedroom, rather than downstairs as Ai had been expecting.

They walked to the bed and Ai immediately kneeled beside it, his hands on his spread thighs, his back straight and head bowed.

He waited patiently while his Master gathered what he wanted to play with from the dungeon.

His Master returned with only a mask and a ball gag, which he bound Ai with before pulling him up by the leash and laying him back on the bed.

“Remind me to buy us one of those spider gags. I’d love to fuck your face with your mouth wide open, unable to stop me…”

Ai moaned as he spoke and a single lubed finger entered his passage, soon followed by a second, which scissored him open.

He was still loose from the plugs he’d had in him, so it didn’t take much preparation before Rin felt comfortable entering him. Their erections had flagged on the drive home, but had quickly revived once they were in their bedroom.

Rin thrust forward into the tight passage, setting a punishing pace that he knew Ai could take and would enjoy very much.

Ai moaned like a bitch in heat, begging for more of Rin’s engorged cock on his prostate.

“Come for me, Ai. Come now!”

Ai obeyed, as he always did, and spread his slick across his skin and the bed sheets. He was filled with his Master’s release, and sighed in contentment when Rin pulled out and he felt semen dripping down his thighs. He sighed as Rin settled onto the bed next to him, drifting into sleep.

* * *

 

The phone rang twice before it was picked up, as Nagisa had expected. His favorite lawyer had always answered after precisely two rings.

“Rei Ryugazaki, Aaronson Rappaport Feinstein & Deutsch, LLP, how may I assist you today?”

“Rei-chan! Don’t be so uptight! How are you today?”

“Mr. Hazuki, you know the phone calls in this office are recorded. If this isn’t a business call, I will have to hang up.” The voice on the phone was stiff and slightly irritated, just how Nagisa liked it.

“Don’t do that to me, _Mr. Ryugazaki_ , I am actually calling for business purposes.”

“What can I help you with then, Mr. Hazuki?”

Nagisa held back a giggle. He would have to hold off his teasing impulses for the sake of his friend and his business.

“I have a potentially bad situation that could _possibly_ become a legal issue.”

“Mr. Hazuki, I can’t help you with _potential_ problems. Is there need for legal assistance or not?”

“The mayor’s son wants to sue my club.”

“What.”

The response was so flat from shock that Nagisa couldn’t hold back his bubbling laughter.

“Let me start at the beginning.”


End file.
